To provide connectivity for wireless devices, access points are deployed across enterprise environments. These access points have traditionally been dedicated and discrete devices that are mounted in preplanned locations and hardwired (e.g., via Ethernet) to underlying network infrastructure to provide local and Internet connectivity. Many enterprise environments also have internet protocol (IP) communication devices (e.g., desktop phones, mobile phones, etc.) that are deployed in some or all of the individual workspaces (e.g., cubicles) within the environments. Tremendous network efficiencies and cost savings may be achieved if at least some of the access points are replaced by IP communication devices that have the same or similar functionality to the access points.